


Life, Love, & Other Things

by imacashew



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Headcanon, Pynch is more a background ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imacashew/pseuds/imacashew
Summary: Between the proposal and the wedding, there was a life lived. About 20 years of it.Or, Blue and Gansey somehow forget to get married.





	Life, Love, & Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the awesome people of the Bluesey Discord server.  
> Thanks for indulging in my silly headcanons.

Long after the road trip around the country and around the world and some time after college, but before graduate school, Gansey took it upon himself to propose to Blue. 

She laughed at him, lectured him about living up to patriarchal tradition by getting to pop the question first, but ultimately said yes.

(She gave him an engagement ring later that night. It had been hidden in her sock drawer.)

They originally told their families that they were going to wait until after Gansey finished his Masters and PhD to get married. He wanted to worry about Medieval British History program before worrying about weddings. 

In the meantime, they made joint bank accounts, talked about the future, bought a house. Blue excelled in environmental non-profits, saving the rainforests and taking trips to far off lands to discuss conservation. 

By the time Gansey finished his final dissertation on “Owain ab Gruffydd, lord of Glyndyfrdwy and the Welsh Revolt”, about five or six years later, Blue was pregnant with their first child. 

They called her Persephone Jane Sargent-Gansey. Gansey loved her with his whole leyline heart and ancient forest soul. He called her his “Little Jane.”

Life became different. Difficult and different, but wonderful. They raised their daughter together, with Gansey taking time off to be a stay-at-home father.

He couldn’t ask Blue to take time off from her job to raise their girl. She loved her job. 

After several years, they had a system, a rhythm. Raising their girl on stories of magic, history, and the impossibilities of life.

Four years after the first, Blue got pregnant a second time. Their family got a little bigger and their boy was named after himself, despite the many protests between him and Blue.

Richard Campbell Sargent-Gansey.

(Or Dickie the Fourth, as dubbed by Ronan, much to Gansey’s displeasure.)

They raised their boy as they raised their girl. Independent, smart, and believers of magic in every possible way.

They were still not married.

After a while, the concept of marriage was just a thing. They lived it, breathed it. They were true loves, soulmates, parents, and best friends. They still loved each other deeply. Others thought they had gotten married in secret.

(Mrs. Gansey and Helen lectured Gansey for hours about not having a ceremony or inviting family members. He had told Blue afterward, very confused.)

They were married in heart and soul. Legality be damned.

* * *

No one really thought about it until Ronan made plans for a “family vacation.” He would book a trip for himself, Adam, their son, Blue, Gansey, and the kids, all expenses paid. It wouldn’t bother Gansey, but it bothered Blue.

She decided to call Ronan out on it when they had their planning meeting at The Barns. 

Apparently he had other things on his mind. 

“Alright, chuckleheads. I booked a house in the White Mountains for two weeks. That okay with you?” He snapped, slamming a few cabinets as he paced around the kitchen, “It has five rooms. Kids have to share.”

Gansey raised an eyebrow at him from where he was sitting at the breakfast bar, “Five? Did you invite Henry?”

Ronan gave him a look that was similar to his did-I-step-in-dog-shit face, “Why the hell would I invite Cheng?” He pulled out a bag of chips to dump into a glass serving bowl, “He’s yours and the maggot’s friend. Not mine.”

“But you said you booked five rooms. And that the kids had to share.” 

“You and the maggot get your own rooms.” 

Blue slid into the stool next to Gansey and opened her mouth to protest while the kids shrugged. This didn’t seem that unusual to them. 

Gansey frowned, “That doesn’t make sense.”

Ronan paused in the slamming of his oak cabinets, letting silence settle into the kitchen. He turned to look Gansey in the eyes: icy blue to warm, stunned hazel. 

“Dick, you’re the fucking idiot who called me two days ago in a panic about a missing marriage certificate.”

Gansey blushed a violent shade of red, “So?”

“So, you two aren’t fucking married. Haven’t been for like twenty years!” He slammed his hands on the counter, “This is like the longest fucking engagement of all time!”

It was Blue’s turn to blush violently, red tried very hard to peek through the tanned skin. Adam covered his mouth, trying to hold in the bursts of laughter threatening to escape him. 

The couple in question let out a quiet, “Oh. Right.”

Ronan rolled his eyes as he went to the refrigerator, “I can’t believe that you two forgot you aren’t married.” As he gripped the handle, he looked back at them with a sharp smile, “Actually...I think I can.”

Gansey continued to blush red while he put his arm around Blue’s shoulders. Blue glared at Ronan, looking like she wanted to smack him across the head. 

“As I was saying, since you two idiots still aren’t married, you don’t deserve to share a bedroom on this trip. One room for Dick the Third and one for Maggot Sargent.” 

Adam sniggered.

Blue whipped her head around to him, “You let him do that? We’ve been together this long and you let him do that?”

The Magician shrugged and his blue eyes twinkled, “You act like he was the one who suggested it.”

Gansey’s eyes widened in horror, betrayal all over his face, “Adam, how could you?”

The Parrish-Lynch husbands cackled with laughter. Blue reached over to smack Adam on the shoulder. 

“Part of it was hoping you guys would tie the damn knot already,” Adam smiled, “Two kids and twenty years later.”

Blue rested her head on her love’s shoulder, frowning. All frustrated thoughts about the expenses for the trip forgotten. 

“...You know what might be nice, Gansey?”

“Hm?” He looked down at her as she met him in the eyes.

“White Mountain wedding?”

Gansey gave an easy smile, “Why Ms. Sargent, are you interested in planning our wedding?” 

She returned the smile with her own, “Why Mr. Gansey, I think I am.”

After slipping Adam a twenty-dollar bill behind the counter, Ronan snickered and looked at him, “About damn time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This whole headcanon came from my Sims game. I forgot that I never married Gansey and Blue until a whim came up to get them married. I thought it was a bug until I realized it wasn't?
> 
> I probably could have done this a little differently, but that’s okay.


End file.
